


Will You Marry Me?

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Laxus takes Hisui out to do something very special
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore
Kudos: 3





	Will You Marry Me?

Laxus felt the sweat on the back of his neck as he and Hisui walked down the cobbled path, walking past stalls and cafes. His nerves were building up badly, and he just hoped and prayed she couldn’t tell.

Hisui clung to his arm, smiling softly and occasionally glancing up at him. It didn’t take long before she suspected something was up, seeing him so nervous. It made her nervous, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

A few more steps forward, Hisui sighed and stepped in front of him, pushing his chest so he’d stop.  
Laxus looked confused, but Hisui didn’t let it last long.

“Why are you so nervous? What’s going on?” She questioned, her eyes full of worry and suspicion. Laxus let out a long breath, head tilting to the sky that was now glowing a beautiful orange and pink.

He groaned, wiping his face with his hands before speaking.

“I was hoping you couldn’t tell…” he murmured. Hisui glared, knocking his arm with her fist.

“Of course I’m going to notice! I’m not stupid,” she said with annoyance, crossing her arms. Laxus smiled, cupping her cheek and sighing.

“Yeah, you’re right. You always know when somethings up,” he chuckled, Hisui smiled softly but became confused when Laxus grabbed her hand and began leading her down the street.

“Laxus? Aren’t you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked, jogging to keep up with his pace. Laxus just smirked and stayed quiet.  
Soon, they came upon a ledge facing the sea, a beautiful view of the sunset right in front of them.

“Laxus...it’s beautiful…” she mumbled, squeezing his hand. Laxus nodded and turned her towards him.  
He took a very deep breath, Hisui felt her own nerves rising. What was he planning? Hisui loved surprises, but they always were on special occasions. Birthdays, anniversaries, that kind of stuff. But today? What was special about today?

“I, um, I wrote something...it’s small and not that good, but I just...I wanted it to be perfect for...you…” he mumbled, looking to his left and picking up a guitar. Hisui had wondered where it had come from but saw out of the corner of her eye, Gray walking into a shadow.

“Hisui…” Laxus said softly and began strumming. The tune was soft and sweet, nothing like he usually played, but Hisui couldn’t help but love the music.

“If I was your dragon, could I steal you away? Away from the world, so you’re mine and no one else's?” he began, a smile on his lips the whole time. Hisui held her hands together in front of her chest, his voice as soft as could be.

“I never wanna be apart from you, always have you on my mind,” he paused and smirked up at her, “Shortcake,” Hisui giggled, tears making their way into her eyes.

“Because baby you have me under your spell,” he continued, now gathering the attention of a nearby cafe and bar.

“I can’t get over you, my heart has been stolen, by the princess who tamed a dragon,” Laxus smiled as he heard Hisui chuckle, Hisui wiping tears from her eyes.

“But nothing could make me more happy, than if you would say yes to my plea,” he sang, winding down the music.

Laxus stopped, looking up to Hisui, seeing her smiling brightly and tears at the edges of her eyes.

“Hisui, I love you so much, and I know sometimes I can be a jerk and can be kinda closed off, but...I never want to be away from you, every day I’m not with you feels horrible,” he rambled, lowering himself to one knee, pulling a velvet box out of his coat, lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful ring, purple and green gems decorating it. Clearing his throat, he continued.

“What I’m trying to say is...Hisui, will you marry me?” There was silence for a second. But only a second before Laxus heard sniffles from above him. He glanced up to see Hisui crying, tears clouding her eyes. But what he saw more than anything was the huge grin on her face. And even through teary eyes, he could see a shine of happiness.

“Yes!” she squealed, bounding into his arms, nearly knocking the ring out of his hands. He laughed, hugging her back on the dirty cobbled street, but neither cared. Hisui peppered his face in kisses, never letting him go.

After a few minutes on the ground, laxus pulled them both up, laughing the whole time and holding her tight.

Taking the ring out of the box, Hisui held out her hand and Laxus slipped the ring on her finger.

“I love you….so much,” Hisui smiled through the red eyes. Laxus nodded and leaned down, his lips touching hers. Hisui sighed into the kiss, loving the way little sparks flew through her body like a shockwave.


End file.
